Dance Till The Night
by Malerenbar
Summary: IV and Rio go to their prom but Ryoga thinks she is going with Durbe and that's not good at all, will they not get caught or will Rio tell her brother of her little secret boyfriend. A little Kotori x Ryoga and a little mention of Rio x Kaito and some Durbe x Rio. High School AU. (my first fic)


It was the night of Heartland High school prom, IV was getting ready and decides that he will ask Rio because he felt that they hit off really well, the only downside was her overprotective brother Ryoga, and IV was not sure if she had told him about them.

IV didn't mind keeping it a secret because he would rather like to keep his pretty face intact. IV got in his car to go pick up Rio at the Kamishiro household. He was sure Ryoga was going to the dance with someone too! Or he hoped so he and Rio could sneak out together without Ryoga yelling or being shocked. He knocked on the door and hid quickly because incase it was Ryoga.

"Hello who knocked?" Rio asked and looked around but no one could be seen, what ding dong ditcher. IV came out of the bushes from his hiding and said "Oh good its just you Rio, is Ryoga there?" and Rio shook her head and said that her brother had gone with Kotori a few minutes ago, she lied and told him she was waiting for someone, she lied and said she was going with Durbe but she was not.

Ryoga would have let her go with Durbe because he is a perfect gentleman unlike IV in Ryoga's eyes, Rio still thought IV was sweet when he had given her a bouquet on Valentines one year and that is when they had started dating which was only two months ago.

IV smiled a little "Then we will get going then?" and he offered Rio his jacket to keep her warm, Rio smiled and took it and put it on, it smelled like IV and that was nice.

They got in IV's car and IV started to drive and they drive to the dance, IV put on some pop music, Rio liked the taste of the music that IV had in his jute box. "So you like this song to?" and it was the song Talk Dirty To Me.

"Yeah, haha, I like it," IV said feeling a little embarrassed from the song coming on in his tape deck. "It is a really funny song," Rio said and the car stopped at the dance entrance and they got out, they were careful not to get caught in Ryoga's sight incase she saw she was not there with Durbe. "Come on we can dance in the back no one will see us."

IV takes Rio's hand and leads her to the back of the room, she looks really nice in her blue dress, it really fits her and has a nice sparkly shine to it in the light. "Want to dance then?" IV asked and Rio gives him a look because isn't that why they came to the dance?

Durbe was talking to Mizael and Mizael asked, "Have you seen Rio? Didn't Ryoga want you to keep her safe at the dance?" and Durbe nodded his head, he just couldn't find her.

"I can't believe you lost your date…" Mizael said and Durbe sighed, "She isn't my date!"

Mizael smiles a little "Sure she isn't." Durbe stops talking to Mizael and looks around because he knows if he doesn't find her, Ryoga is going to yell at him for not protecting his sister. "I'm going to go dance with Droite.." Durbe didn't know that Mizael had a crush on the butterfly duelist.

"Where is she…?" Durbe muttered to himself, he knew he was supposed to keep Rio safe and away from Kaito and that IV guy because he knew that they had a crush on her.

"I think Durbe is looking for me," Rio said and IV spun her around carefully making sure Durbe didn't catch them dancing. "Don't worry, Rio, I won't let book nerd over there ruin our fun." Rio wanted to tell IV that Durbe was more than just a book nerd but didn't bother.

"Maybe I should just go and show him I'm here…" Rio said a little nervous and IV sighed, "Can't deal with the pressure of being caught huh?" and so Rio scowls "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I couldn't hang out all night here until the dance ends with you?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," IV said and his plan worked because Rio put her hands on IV's shoulders. "Then lets dance my fire prince," and IV felt a little annoyed by being called that because he had only accidentally set the science wing on fire once!

"Sure Ice Queen," He said and kissed her cheek, he spun her around as they danced and walked in perfect sync when they danced, only on a little trip up did IV almost step on her toes.

"See isn't you having fun?" IV asked and Rio smiled and nodded "I guess I am." She leaned forward and kissed IV on the nose, he blushed slightly and his face almost looked like his crimson and yellow hair.

"I had a nice time with you tonight…" Rio said and took her hands off of IV and folded them behind her back. "I hope we can have another date together or something."

"Of course Rio, you are my girlfriend, why wouldn't I?" and Rio blushed a little because she was not aware that they had started calling each other that already. "You dork," Rio said and kissed him again.

Durbe spotted them and he could recognize IV's crimson and yellow locks even across the dance floor, who couldn't notice that hair? "IV! Get away from Rio-San!"

"Oh.. ah.. Durbe I!" Rio said trying to explain but Durbe insisted and pulled her away from him. "Rio your brother has looked everywhere for you and you're here with him? You know he doesn't want you to date someone like him…"

"Durbe do you always do what my brother says?" Rio asked and went on "I love him Durbe, if I love him Ryoga should understand…" she huffed and Durbe knew that but he also knew that Ryoga was just trying to be the best brother he could be by protecting her.

"Maybe you should tell him, it is your heart after all.." Durbe smiled and walked off even if he was a little disappointed that she had lied to her brother and Ryoga had even giving him blessings to going on a date with Rio but it was all just an act, she was really dating IV.

So Rio decided to tell Ryoga, she walked back and took IV's hand "Come on I'm going to confront my brother…" and IV gripped her hand "Are you sure?" but he knew she was and he agreed, they both walked up to Ryoga who was standing with Kotori.

"Okay listen Ryoga, I know you want to protect me but, I hope you understand that my heart wants IV, and even if you told me know that doesn't change how I feel about him." Rio stated firmly and held her ground with him, Ryoga sighed, "But Rio I-"

Rio looked at him with annoyance "Ryogaaa! I told you nothing you say would change my mind, I know you want someone perfect and all for me but I'm capable of finding that on my own. You got that?" Ryoga gulped and nodded his head "Yes ma'm."

"Good," Rio said and took IV's hand and the dance was almost over, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I had a good time."

IV nodded his head and liked the taste of her cherry red lipstick "Thanks me too."

They parted ways and Rio went home with Ryoga and they both could agree it had been the best night of their life. IV couldn't wait to tell his Aniki and Otouto.


End file.
